


Stilinski Chronicles

by littlepai



Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Music RPF, One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, M/M, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepai/pseuds/littlepai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, maybe you’ll think I’m crazy, but I swear: everything I’m going to tell you is true. I’m risking my life talking about this story, so please shut up and listen to me. No, don’t interrupt: it’ll take a long time and I don’t know if I’ll be able to start again if I stop.<br/>I need your help. Listen to me. </p>
<p>[Urban Fantasy AU in wich Kristen Stewart and Harry Styles are siblings and witches]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stilinski Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, short story is: I really like the idea of an Urban Fantasy AU (Supernatural style) in wich Kristen Stewart and Harry Styles are siblings and witches. I don't even remember where I get the idea but I wanted to write it down. Let me know if you liked it, what you liked, what you didn't like. Of course I don't know Kristen Stewart or Harry Styles in real life, so all the personality traits they have are born from my imagination.

Okay, maybe you’ll think I’m crazy, but I swear: everything I’m going to tell you is true. I’m risking my life talking about this story, so please shut up and listen to me. No, don’t interrupt: it’ll take a long time and I don’t know if I’ll be able to start again if I stop.  
I need your help. Listen to me. I need you to understand that Harry and me… we were always alone since we were kids. Always looking out for each other. Our parents dropped us in that fucking orphanage when I was seven. He was four. He has no memory of them. I barely remember anything. Flashes mostly but it’s like my brain doesn’t want to go back to those days.   
Just my fathers’ blurred face saying “Kristen, pack your things up. We gotta go”. Then it was a long car trip, and it was snowing. Years later, Sister Mary Katherine told me it was Christmas Eve. She didn’t know where we were from, just told me about my parents’ black SUV and how we were dressed nicely. Like we had a lot of money. For the longest time I didn’t believe her: if our parents were really that rich, why would they abandon us?  
Back there I wasn’t thinking that maybe there were other reasons. Dangerous reasons. I started to understand the truth when I was ten. Harry was seven, and I was his whole world. Truth is, he was mine too. There were those couple willing to adopt him. I was older, I was a troublemaker and I was a girl. There still are plenty of families craving a boy, believe me. Nobody wanted me as well.  
Harry was a cute boy, with his curly brown hair and blue eyes. We share the same hair color, but my eyes are green and my hair not quite as curly. More like messy. I know, this current orange makes me look even worse. Well, here’s the deal: when people look at me what does they see? Just orange messy hair. They don’t really look at me, so it’s simple to just… you know, disappear. To not be spotted. But I’m wandering.   
They tried to adopt him, they really did. I didn’t make that happen. It wasn’t until I was twelve that I really understood that was me causing accidents, car crashes, injuries to all that potential parents… I tried to stop. But there were the Styles, they wanted him so bad. Just him. You know, I think that if they just were ok adopting me as well I may have let them. But no, they didn’t want me, I was thirteen, a teenager, already smoking and cutting myself. Nobody wants a troubled child. They made it clear in the worst possible way, saying it out loud in front of me, my little brother and Sister Mary Katherine. Some other kid at the orphanage must have listened as well. The day after they all were talking about me, about how I was going to stay in that fucking orphanage for the rest of my life because I was stupid, slow and useless.   
After a week they were coming from the airport, ready to pick Harry up. They never get to the orphanage. Some truck driver hit their taxi. Only the taxi driver get out of that alive. I realized it was my fault and I hated myself for that. I still do.   
Harry doesn’t know anything about it. Couldn’t let him know. The way he would look at me… I wouldn’t stand that. I was fifteen the first time we tried to get away. He was twelve. We didn’t go to school and take a bus to London. After a week our moneys finished. After two weeks they catch us pickpocketing and send us back there. Sister Mary Katherine was mad. She talked to me, convinced me to wait until I was eighteen, to finish school and all. I did it just for Harry. I went to school, day after day, hell I even graduated. But I still had to wait for Harry to turn eighteen. So I took one job, two jobs, three jobs… Waitress, mechanic, errand girl… And then it was all. Harry was eighteen. I left the shitty apartment I was living in, used my savings to buy a car and we did it. We leaved into the unknown.   
The car was an old Ford Anglia. You know, it was for Harry Potter really. Dude, I like that car. It’s not blue like the books’ one. It’s black. Blue was drawing too much attention. For me it was ok to drive. Just drive, always on the road. But Harry was different. He had – has – this idea that we should look for our parents. And… you know, try to understand more about our powers. Me, I couldn’t care less. I mean, they left us. Never tried to find us again. My powers killed people. I don’t want them. I don’t want to use them.   
But I didn’t have plans. I still have no plans, except getting out of this shit alive. So I obliged Harry. He used to go to the library every day after school. Reading books, looking for hints, something about mind powers. I won’t tell you what he can do. You should ask him. You’ve seen what I can do and I already told you, but should I tell you about Harry you’d make the wrong idea.   
Keeping things short, I did what he asked me. That’s how we ended up summoning that demon.


End file.
